Lost Fate
by xlime4
Summary: After Morality finds herself lost in Aperture, with no memory of who she is, Wheatley coincidently finds her, and 'helps' her out. However, when the tables are turned, Morality learns some dark secrets about the creation of Wheatley...and even herself. Wheatley x Morality core.
1. The Dark Ruins

**Author's Notes - **Remember, none of the characters belong to me. Not even Morality Core. Only the magnificent Valve, who inspired me to make this story, owns these characters. I only put in a voice for Morality.

By the way, the robot characters are all androids. That may change sometime in the story, but for now, they're androids.

This is my first portal story, so please be kind. After that's been said, enjoy the story!

**Chapter 1 - The Dark Ruins**

I have never felt so lonely (and bored) all my life. All of the cores nearby and below me in a mountain-like heap were deactivated, leaving me stranded with nothing to do, and nothing to say. I was trapped in a cube-shaped cage made out of wire, with stone walls next to me on the right and behind me. It really was a lonely place, and I had no memory of why I was here, or who I was. In fact, I wasn't really sure that I _had_ a life...

I heard a rattle of noise as I sat there, well, being bored. I turned around to see what it was. Or, more like, _who_ it was! As the noise came closer and closer, it turned out that it was another core mumbling noisily to himself, on a management rail. It sounded like he was mumbling about some girl in an enrichment centre. I didn't really think that girls could come into Aperture Science seeing that it's just mostly boys, but obviously, I was wrong. It looked like girls could come too.

I looked up at the core, and something was very strange about him, indeed. Usually, cores didn't have such a unique eye colour, but his was bright blue with an almost human look to it. When he saw me, he greeted me very heartily, which is something I desperately needed in this depressing place of doom.

"Hey! Err, I have never seen you around here before. What's your name?"

"Morality. Morality core" I replied shyly. Wait, how did I know my name?

"Hello, Morality! My name's Wheatley. It's a pleasure to see you down here but, err, it's a bit dreary, I think. I suppose It's better than down in the incinerator, that place _is_ your doom..."

"Wait, there's an incinerator?" I panicked. By the way Wheatley looked at me after I asked that question, it looked like I had just asked the most obvious question in the world.

"Really, you don't know? And just to answer your question, yes there is an incinerator, just thought you would want to know"

I immediately panicked, but thought about the possibility of being in one. There was a 5 per cent chance, considering all the other possible deaths. It made being incinerated seem almost kind.

"So...please can you help me get out of here?" I asked him. I really didn't want to stay in here and Wheatley looked like he was the only one who could help me.

"Sure, but it may take some time, though. Let me see...we probably need a sharp object, that would be good to start with. Something like a knife...no, that wouldn't cut it...maybe...no..."

"Perhaps we could use these keys, instead?" I told him, holding up a chain of keys. He seemed to be in utter shock.

"Where did you find that?" he asked, still in shock.

"I was just looking around, and found these" I explained, still waving the keys up in the air. It was certainly good luck that I found those. Finally, I was going to be free.

"Great! So, uh, keep trying each key, and I'll try and find a way out, okay?" "Okay. I'll meet you down here" I said as he left. Maybe life _was_ going to improve from now on.

**Author's Notes - **Okay, I know the first chapter is kind of boring, but it will get better very soon, I promise. Anyways, I will be working on the next chapter pretty soon, since it is the holidays for me and I have lots of free time. Until then, see you later!


	2. Embarrassing Greetings

**Chapter 2: Embarrassing Greetings**

"So...where are we going, exactly?"

We were wandering down the deep, dark halls of...wait, what was this place again? From the back of my memory, something told me this place was called Aperture Science. Aperture Science...and something also told me that I despised that name. But right now, I didn't have time to despise.

"Just this hallway, down here, all the way into the Enrichment Centre..." Wheatley replied, seeming a little unsure of himself.

"The Enrichment Centre? Why there?" I asked.

"Well, we want to get out of this _crazy_ house of doom, so we need people to help us escape"

"Why can't we just go and escape without someone else?" I asked, completely bored with trying to find a way out.

"Well, we can't just _leave_. There are cameras crawling all over the place, and there's no way we'd be able to escape, especially if it's necessary to deal with _Her_"

I didn't know who 'Her' was, but something told me that I wouldn't have to ask. Somehow, I knew full well who 'She' was...

"Oh, it looks like we're nearly here...just around the corner...and bam! We're here" Wheatley announced, awakening me from my little daydream, and frightening me in the process. "What do you think?"

I peered into the Enrichment Centre room, and I saw a lady who looked like she had had no sleep for months, but finally went to sleep and woke up again, which was probably the case. But Wheatley didn't even bother to check to see if someone was there first. Before I could tell him to check, he was already banging at the door.

"Hello? Is anyone in there? Are you going to open the door, at any time?"

Two knocks. "Hello? Hmm...could be Spanish, could be Spanish...Aloha amigo, abre la puerta! Donde esta! Uh, no..."

I giggled at his attempt to Spanish-talk the lady into opening the door. The girl was obviously ignoring him, but he didn't seem to get the message...until his next attempt to make the lady open the door. "Look, I know you're in there! It's not like I have ten-thousand bloody test subjects just _begging_ me to escape. You know, it's not like this place is about to _explode_"

At this point, the door flew open. The lady stared at Wheatley with a determined look, and half-stared at me, but it was mainly Wheatley who she stared at. Wheatley was the first to speak, and how I _wished_ that I had interrupted him.

"Ah! Oh my God. You look terri- good, looking good, actually"

I face-palmed. What a welcome we had managed to create. I decided to step in before it got any worse.

"You feeling okay?" I asked, with the lady replying with a nod.

"You've got time to relax, just take it slow" Wheatley assured her.

"_Please prepare for emergency evacuation"_

"St-stay calm! That's all he's saying, prepare...we have absolutely nothing to worry about" Wheatley panicked, trying to convince us but sounded like he was half-lying to himself. "Don't worry, I'll get us out of here"

"Hold on, it looks like this could get pretty rough" I warned the lady, whose nam_e _I _still_ didn't know yet. As soon as we grabbed something to hold on to, the ground started shaking. Wheatley went up his management rail to who-knows-where, while we kept hanging on.

"Are you two doing okay down there?" Wheatley yelled at us.

"Yeah we're doing just fine!" I yelled back him. "What about you?"

"I'm doing a-okay! Just keep holding on!"

The ground stopped shaking for a moment, which allowed enough time for Wheatley to talk to us.

"Now, most test subjects do experience some cognitive deterioration after a few months in suspension...however, you have been in there for...quite a lot longer, and it's not out of the question that you have a _very_ minor case of serious brain damage"

"Sorry, what part of that is _minor?_" I interrupted Wheatley before he had a chance to speak again.

"Okay, well, _serious_ case of brain damage, if that makes you happy. But don't be alarmed, all right? Although if you _do_ feel alarm, try to hold onto that feeling! Because that is the proper reaction to being told that you have brain damage" Wheatley told the lady, to which I face-palmed. Again. How embarrassing, yet hilarious at the same time.

"Do you understand at all about what I'm saying? At all? Does this make any sense? Just tell me, just say yes" Wheatley told the lady. The lady looked uneasy at that moment, but responded...with a jump.

"Okay, what you're doing there is jumping...you just jumped. But never mind. Say 'Apple'. 'Aaaapple'" Wheatley instructed the lady. When the lady didn't answer, Wheatley tried again. "Simple word, 'Apple'. Very classic"

The lady just looked confused, so Wheatley made yet another attempt to try and get her to understand. "Ay, double pee ell ee. Very simple. Just put it into one word"

The lady made a breathless sigh, and jumped again. Had she gone mute?

"You know what? That's close enough. Just hold on tight" Wheatley sighed, and made his way back onto to the surface.

"_All reactor core safeguards are now non-functional. Please prepare for reactor core meltdown"_

The ground started shaking madly, and both me and the lady quickly scanned the room for something to grab onto. We didn't have long to find something, but we managed. After a while, Wheatley admitted that he was in trouble.

"Do you need help?" I offered.

"No, I'll manage. On my management rail" he answered, clearly trying to concentrate. "How are you two doing down there? Still holding on?"

"Yeah, we're doing fine. Thanks for asking" I replied, desperately trying to hold on. Maybe I sounded a little _too_ calm. After a few seconds, it was clear that Wheatley was annoyed and desperately trying to concentrate.

"The reserve power ran out, and so the relaxation centre stops waking up the bloody test subjects" he mumbled to himself, sounding annoyed, of course. "Hold on! This is a bit tricky!" He yelled down to us.

"And, of course, nobody tells me anything. Nooo, why should anyone tell _me _anything? Why should _I _be informed about the life functions of the ten-thousand bloody test subjects I'm supposed to be in charge of?" he complained, still annoyed at the person who obviously didn't give a care about the test subjects and Wheatley. I felt sorry for him.

"It's close! Let me see...am I gonna make it through? Have I got enough space? Let's see...just gotta get through here!" he told himself, and I held on tighter as the two metals met with each other and formed a loud bang.

"And whose fault is it when whe management comes down and finds ten-thousand flipping vegetables?"

"That's not how humans work..." I told Wheatley, realizing too late that I should of just left him alone to do his ranting.

"Oh yeah? At least _you _were informed, unlike a certain someone here! Oh look, that would me me, tiny little Wheatley!"

"Sorry, I was just saying..." I replied, starting to get a bit annoyed.

"By the way, what's your name?" I asked the lady, getting bored of Wheatley's ranting. She quickly pointed to a card on a table. The card read: 'Chell's Notebook'

"Oh, your name is Chell?" I asked, and Chell nodded. "That's a nice name. My name is Morality" Chell looked at me interestingly, and then continued to face forward. I was pretty embarrassed, but I guess that it was nice to meet her too.

**Author's Notes - **I know that this chapter is long, but I had to try and make it seem as similar to the original first chapter as possible...and that takes a lot of writing. I hope you enjoyed the story so far!


	3. Plants, Management Rails and GLaDOS

**Chapter 3: Plants, Management Rails and GlaDOS**

"Good news, that is not a docking station!" Wheatley informed us, soon after the floor shook chaotically and me and Chell held on for dear life. "So that's one mystery solved. I'm gonna attempt a manual override on this wall. Could get a bit technical, hold on!"

We didn't need to be told. Me and Chell held on tightly, as Wheatley somehow moved the wall-less building into another building. A loud crash shook the building, and threw me and Chell near the edge of it. We scurried back to our positions, as Wheatley told us about a gun that makes holes that 'are not bullet holes'. Hm, I had a feeling that I had seen that type of gun before...

"Okay, seriously do hold on this time!" Wheatley warned us, and I held the object I was hanging on to as tightly as I possibly could. Chell did the same thing.

After another eventful bang, earthquake and shake, the wall exposed itself, revealing plants and greenery.

"Now, you are probably in no fit state to run this type of cognitive gauntlet, but, err, at least you're a good jumper. Look, just do your best and I'll meet you up ahead" he told Chell, and then turned to me. "I don't really think that androids are fit for testing, so just follow me, and see how that works, okay?"

"Okay" I answered, and started to follow him. I admired all the green scenery, it was rare to see a sight in a place like this. We went inside another building nearby, and waited patiently for Chell to return.

"Ugh, is she coming soon?" asked Wheatley to himself.

"Maybe she is still trying to figure out a puzzle?" I suggested, no longer wanting to hear Wheatley moan.

"I don't think so...it's been a while"

"She hasn't been testing for a long time. It will take a lot for her to get used to it again"

"How do you know that?" asked Wheatley, wondering where I got that knowledge from.

"It's been over nine-hundred-thousand days since she last tested, I believe"

"Ok, then...no problem"

I sighed and looked at the gray, metal cieling. When was she going to come?

As soon as I started daydreaming, I heard a rustle of noise. I peered through some rusty metal bars, and found that it was Chell.

"Hey, hey! You made it!" yelled Wheatley, motioning Chell to come closer. Chell walked up to Wheatley and me, with a determined look. As always.

"There should be a portal device on that podium over there" Wheatley pointed, and I tried to see it...but I couldn't.

"I can't see it, though. Maybe it fell off? Do you want to have a quick look?"

Chell eyed the podium, and rushed towards it...and fell off some sort of pit, by the sound of things. "Woah!" Wheatley yelled, as if he was experiencing the fall himself.

"Hello? Can you see the Portal gun?" he asked her, but with no response, of course. "Also, are you alive? That's important, I should've asked that first"

I could hear very faint footsteps below me, so I assumed Chell was alive and moving. "I'm just going to assume that you're alive, and meet you up ahead. If you're not alive, I'll locate you and bury you, all right? I'll wait one hour" Wheatley told Chell, and that was that. We sat around for a little while, and Wheatley told me several stories of his own as we sat down on the stone floor. Really, it was boring having nothing really to do.

After an hour, I heard footsteps again. "Hey! Up here!" Wheatley called. "Oh, brilliant, you _did _find a portal gun! It just goes to show that the real heroes are the people with brain damage, in the end, aren't they? Brave. Pop a portal on that wall over there and I'll meet you on the other side" said Wheatley. Chell grabbed her portal gun, and fired at a place near Wheatley. She went through an orange portal, and almost magically appeared out of the blue one. She looked up at Wheatley, wondering what he had to say.

"Okay, let me lay on you something here, it's pretty heavy. They told me to never ever, ever, disengage myself from my management rail or I would die. But, we're out of options here, so get ready to catch me, both of you, on the off-chance that I will not be dead by the moment I pop out of this thing. Okay, get ready, on three. One...two...three-" Wheatley began, but very soon stopped himself. "Oh that's high, that's too high, really isn't that...alright, going on three gives you too much time to think about it. Let's go on one, this time, shall we? Okay...**one! **Catch-me-catch-me-catch-me!"

"I've got you, already!" I told him, holding him bridal style.

"Oh...you've got me! That's-that's tremendous. There was nothing to be scared of, really. And the best part is, I'm not dead! Hooray!" exclaimed a relieved Wheatley.

"Oh, uh...could you-could you put me down?" Wheatley asked me. I put him down, going pink in the cheeks. "Oh...are you over-heating, love?" he asked me, to which I quickly shook my head. I was just embarrassed. "Okay, then...let's move forward! Go team! Oh yeah...I'll just plug myself into that stick in the wall, and I'll show you something really cool. You'll be impressed by this"

Wheatley wandered off to the plug, and me and Chell watched curiously. "Uh...I can't do it if you're watching. Could you-could you please turn around? That would be marvelous"

"Why can't we watch?" I asked, suspicious.

"It's a bit _embarrassing_, so I would appreciate it if you two would just turn around. Right around"

I rolled my eyes as I turned my back to Wheatley, who I thought was working at the mechanics, judging by the machinery I heard. When he told us to turn back around, we were greeted with a panel that revealed a room. "Bam! Secret panel. That I opened. While your back was turned. Let's get going, then!"

We were in a hallway that led us to a rail. While Wheatley was talking about basically nothing, we walked on a rail. In the second room, where there was another rail, where we were greeted by a turret. "Oh no..." Wheatley groaned, "Yes, hello, we're not stopping!" he told the turret, before turning to us. "Whatever you do, don't make eye contact with them" he told us, which was fine by me. I never really needed eye contact. "No thanks, we're good, we appreciate it" he told the turret, hurrying us across. However, in the distance, I heard the turret say that it was different...

We went through another hallway, where Wheatley told us the plan to escape. "Look, if we want to escape, we have to go through _Her _chamber, and she'll probably kill us, if she's awake" he told us, and I looked at him, confused at his logic. It was clear he didn't think this through, despite the long time we spent wandering around, trying to find the Enrichment Centre.

"...You didn't think this through, did you?" I asked him, and he shook his head.

"I thought this through...I just forgot about the details, and this is our only way out. If you certainly don't want to die, you can go with option A. If you feel like risking certain death you can go with option B. Option A: stay here, forever, with nothing to do, or option B: Go through over there, and if she's alive, she will almost certainly kill us"

I rolled my eyes at Wheatley and went through. We didn't really have a choice, did we?


	4. The Perfect Plan

**Chapter 4: The Perfect Plan**

"This is the Main Breaker Room" Wheatley declared. It wasn't a very well-lit place, and there were switches and buttons of all shapes and colours around me. In the centre, there was a white metal-thing that looked like a badly-shaped aeroplane.

"Now, we're looking for a switch called 'escape pod'. Don't look at anything else, don't touch anything else, just look for the escape pod" Wheatley told us.

"But if we need to search for it, that requires _looking_" I reminded Wheatley.

"Yeah but...look, just find it, okay?"

I looked around the cylinder room, reading labels of the buttons before quickly turning away. It was pretty difficult to read. "Uh...I'll just plug myself in to the switch, and I'll turn the lights on for you" Wheatley said, and did exactly that. After a moment or two, the white-metal-thing spun around. "Oh, it turned! Ominous. But I'm pretty sure it's fine, as long as the whole thing doesn't go up" he told us, and I suddenly grew a little anxious. I had a feeling that was _exactly_ what was going to happen.

After a moment, the metal-thing went directly up, and I panicked. What was going to happen? "D-don't panic! We can still fix this! Maybe this button will work?" Wheatley assured us, but I stopped him from pressing it.

"Stop! Do you even know what that button _does?_" I asked him, but he shook his head.

"No, but it's our only chance!" Wheatley claimed, but the metal lift went up faster. "Uh...it just makes it go faster" Wheatley mumbled in defeat.

When we reached the surface, we met up with GLaDOS' body again...only it was reactivating. "Uh...help me find the password!" Wheatley yelled. "AAA, AA...A?" Wheatley tried, but a buzzer told him that the password was incorrect. "No? Uh...AAA, AA...B? AAA, AA...C?..."

"Oh, give me that!" I told him, typing in 'GLADOS'...the machine continued to resurrect Her. "...It's no use" I told him in defeat.

"Don't give up now! Uh..." Wheatley said, but he already knew it was too late. Putting on his best, innocent look, he looked up at the resurrected machine and said "Hello!". Ignoring him, She turned to both me and Chell.

"Oh, it's you. It's been a long time...how have you been, the core that I've never seen before...Morality" she said to me, and I gasped. I remembered now, I was in GLaDOS' body, trying to stop her from killing everyone. "Well done" She told me disinterestedly, almost reading my mind, and picked up all three of us, with Wheatley screaming for help. GLaDOS turned to Chell, and spoke to her. "You know, I've been _really busy_ being dead...you know...after you **murdered me!**"

"You did what?" Wheatley exclaimed in horror, to which GLaDOS replied with a squeeze.

"Look, I know we've said things that you're going to regret," She told Chell, "But I'm willing to put the past behind us...for Science" She finished, and tossed Wheatley away, throwing Chell into a sort of pit, and threw me away without any injuries, unlike Wheatley. "I don't know what to do with you right now, but I'll think of something. A job with the Turrets sounds like the kind of job for you" She told the helpless me, who was quivering with fright.

* * *

I had to think of _something_. Even though She knew I wasn't _that_ stupid, She still had me working the the Turret Department, assuming that I still couldn't talk, which, of course, was not true. I only had to press one button to confirm that turrets were defective, and the other to say that the turret worked, so I had time to sort out our plan.

_We cannot just __**walk**__ into GLaDOS' room unprepared and with just a Portal gun,_ I told myself, _otherwise we will be dead before we've even started. I have to think of something else. Maybe we can find a way to make the defective turrets pass through instead of the good turrets, without Her watching. That sounds like a good idea, but there's still one more thing: the Neurotoxin. Maybe we can find a way into the Neurotoxin room without __**Her**__ watching! That seems like a good idea...and then we'll be able to disable the Neurotoxin. Oh, this is brilliant! Except...how will we get out of here, and how will we defeat __**Her**__? Hm...maybe if me or Wheatley transfer bodies with __**Her**__, we could escape! Except...how will we escape if one of us was trapped in GLaDOS' body?_

Questions spun around my head as I found that this was our only chance. Either I was going to escape with Chell, or Wheatley. There were no ifs or buts about it. I would have to go in GLaDOS' body, whether I liked it or not.

Still, I had fought for that freedom, but I really wanted everyone to make it out together, and not leave the other behind, unless their name was GlaDOS. But there wasn't any other way...

Maybe my plan wasn't so perfect after all.

**Author's Note -** Ooh! What's going to happen? Who will Morality choose to face the dreaded fate of being stuck in Aperture Science forever? Well, that will be up to you! Yes, I'm going to let everyone who reads this Chapter decide who should be put into GLaDOS' body, since I'm having a hard time deciding the fate of the story, but I know it's certainly not going to be the one from the original Portal 2, hence the title 'Lost Fate'. The robot with the most votes gets to be in GLaDOS' body in the next chapter. The robot with the least votes will... *SPOILER ALERT* ...end up in space.


	5. The Escape

**Chapter 5: The Escape**

I couldn't believe I dragged him into this. Sure, it was wrong, but Wheatley seemed to be the only android capable of handling that machine's power. I stood in front of Wheatley's office, and knocked twice on his office door. "One minute," he called out, "I just need to finish this..."

After a small moment, the door opened. "Yes, what do you-" he began, before seeing me. "Oh, hello! Yes, I'm alive, you wouldn't _believe _what I went through. But in the end, I survived!" Wheatley smiled at me, instantly changing from his bored, serious look to his happy and excited look, and I returned the gesture. Looking around the room to check for security cameras, he went back to being serious, but still happy look. "Listen, um...have you figured out a plan, yet? Because I certainly haven't; 'probably something to do with the high-tech security..."

"Yeah...I know what you mean," I replied, "but listen: I have figured out a plan" I told him, whispering in his ear about what that plan was, and when I had finished, he looked very excited.

"Oh, that's brilliant! But who's going to be in the machine?"

"_You_" I confirmed, "because I believe that you are the only one capable of handling that machine's power. By that, I mean _Her_ body"

"Yeah but...what if it really hurts? What if I become evil? What if I lose _you?_" Wheatley fretted.

"No, it _won't_– wait, you're afraid of _losing me?_" I asked, and Wheatley nervously nodded his head, blushing.

"Well yes, I...never mind..." he drifted off.

"Well...in any case, you will be just fine" I told him, giving him a sweet smile. "Well...okay..." Wheatley said nervously, seeming very unsure. "But just in case of the event it _does_ hurt, then I'm sorry...really...I don't want to hurt you either..." I trailed off, thinking of other things besides the task at hand...

* * *

I wandered down the corridors and test chambers, trying to find Chell. Of course, I wasn't alone; Wheatley was with me, chattering about nonsense.

"Hm...is she down here?" Wheatley asked me as we went down one corridor, possibly asking more to himself than me.

"I have no idea, but it's a possibility" I replied, peering into a test chamber, which appeared to be empty. But when I turned around, I heard two metals separating effortlessly. When I looked back in, I saw a human-shaped figure firing two blobs – an orange one and a blue one – at two panels. There was no doubting it, it _must have _been her.

"Wheatley, come here quick!" I yelled at him, motioning for him to come over. He did exactly that, and got excited again.

"Brilliant! Well done" he praised me, and I blushed back. Okay, this was getting cheesy...

"Okay, here's the plan:" he began, "Step 1: I'll stand behind that panel over there, and you'll turn off the lights as soon as I give you the signal. Step 2: I'll speak in an accent beyond the supposed range of _Her_ hearing, and I'll tell Chell – oh, look, that rhymes! - to walk over. Step 3: You need to go over to me as soon as I speak in that accent, so that we can escape together. Step 4: We need to escape without _Her _knowing. If all else fails, we need to run" he told me, as I ran to my post. It seemed like a pretty hopeless job, but I couldn't really think of anything better.

Before I knew it, Wheatley was already at his post, giving me a thumbs-up and a grin as a signal. I obeyed his instructions, and plugged myself to a nearby panel, messing around with the controls until I found the 'Lighting' file. I disabled that, and the lights came off. I ran over to Wheatley as soon as he said "Hey, buddy! I'm speaking in an accent beyond Her range of hearing!" in his terrible American accent. "I know I'm early, but we need to go _right now_. Walk casually toward my position, and we'll go shut Her down!"

"Look, I _can hear _you" GlaDOS commented as soon as I arrived next to Wheatley, just in time.

"Okay, no need to do the voice. **Run!**" Wheatley yelled, and we didn't need to be told. I was already sprinting down the rail, aimlessly. We ran and ran, and all the while Wheatley explained the plan to Chell. Chell didn't look up, probably afraid about getting distracted and being killed, and I couldn't blame her. I was feeling the same way.

I ducked before some turrets could shoot me, but to no success. I had a few bullet holes on my body, but it was nowhere near the internal circuits.

"Are you okay?" Wheatley asked me worriedly, taking note of the bullet holes.

"The turret hit me, but it didn't damage anything major. I'm more worried about Chell" I told him, turning around to make sure Chell was okay. Chell had a few cuts where bullets only just managed to miss her, and bruises from previous tests. Wheatley turned around too, and saw the state Chell was in.

"Ah! Are you okay? Actually, don't answer that. You are _obviously _damaged. Don't worry, we'll make it out of here, I promise" he said hopelessly, before I noticed a lift in between the two colliding walls.

* * *

**Author's Note** – Sorry for making you guys wait. I was actually hoping for more votes, that's why I haven't written, plus I moved on to other things, before moving back to Portal. Anyway, the next chapter is already up, to make up for my late chapter-making. Sorry again!


	6. Reinstallation

**Chapter 6: Reinstallation**

We wandered down the dark corridors, with Wheatley filling every silence with his chatter. I had never been down here before; I usually went to the turret reproduction room via the room above it, but not below. In fact, I had no idea where we were, but luckily Wheatley had his management rail to guide us.

"Nope. Not here" he kept saying to the painted walls, before turning around and continuing his hopeless conversation to us. It was nice having Wheatley around; we probably would of just been very bored and poorly entertained if it weren't for him. In fact, he was our little private joker, and he was very amusing...and clumsy. Many would mistake him as a moron, but he just had a different look about the world than with most others. It seemed like Aperture had no effect on his personality, because it obviously had an effect on Chell, Her, and most importantly, me. But never him. I was meant to be about morals, but that faded somehow, probably because of how badly _She_ corrupted me, what with Her brilliant mind and intelligence, She must have found a way to get around me, even though I had the power to stop Her doing something immoral. I definitely wasn't safe in that machine. And neither was Wheatley, but he wasn't corrupted. Wait...

"Oh! we're here!" Wheatley exclaimed before I had a chance to finish my thought. "Yep, this is definitely the place. Come on in!" he invited us, and we went inside.

Behind a sheet of glass, a cylinder-like scanner scanned several turrets, and the non-functioning ones flew away, possibly into an incinerator, before one could know it. "This is only the turret control centre. Thank you very much" he announced proudly to us, like we were new here. "All we have to do here is to have the crap turrets pass through, while the good turrets get burned to ashes. Sounds like a good plan, right?" he nudged me, and I smiled.

"You took the words right out of my mouth" I told him. That was what _I_ was going to tell them!

"Okay, so...crack on. Oh yeah, the master turret needs to be removed to get the crap turrets to pass on through" He warned us. Chell placed a blue portal on the wall, while Wheatley broke the glass (asking us to turn around, of course), allowing another portal. Really, who's idea was it to stick portal surfaces near the master turret?

Chell placed an orange portal on that wall, so she couldn't get cut. Either that or she was just feeling lazy/tired. She removed the turret, and replaced it with a defective turret she caught earlier, by instinct. "Oh, that's great!" Wheatley cheered. "All we have to do now is to shut off the Neurotoxin" _Oh no..._ I thought. I forgot about that, and I didn't exactly trust Wheatley with gas that powerful. Ah well, trust was a valuable thing. I would have to deal with it, anyway. It was get out or nothing, and I did choose Plan B, after all.

* * *

"Bring your daughter to work day. That did not end well" Wheatley told us, flash-light on in this dark, gloomy place. It certainly seemed familiar, although I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Potato batteries, seemingly old on the displays, were still functioning, even after all those years.

"And...forty potato batteries. Embarrassing. I realise they're children, but still; hanging fruit, barely science, really"

"I would like to point out that these have been here for several years or more. It's amazing that these batteries have still survived, even after all these years" I pointed out, examining one, huge potato at the end of the room.

"Yeah, but it's not _terrifically _original, is it? I mean, all there are are potato batteries. That's it. Unless you count that one out-of-place baking soda volcano, but that's not original either" Wheatley defended himself. But when Wheatley wandered off to where I was standing, he was just as surprised as I was.

"Look at that! It's growing right into the ceiling!" Wheatley exclaimed in awe, "This place is probably _overrun _with potatoes at this point, though. But at least you wouldn't starve"

"Wheatley, take a look at the signature in the bottom right hand corner..." I mumbled to him. He examined the display, and became shocked when he looked at the same area as I was looking at.

"What? You did this, Chell?" Wheatley gasped, surprised. Chell wandered over to find out what he meant, and also gasped. "Well, your potato is _amazing. _I haven't seen anything like it" Wheatley told Chell, and she blushed. I felt a little jealous, but I figured that the compliment made her blush. Yeah...that was it...

* * *

"This is the Neurotoxin Generator"

I was almost getting tired of Wheatley's introductions. But here we were, in the room with gas-filled tubes everywhere, from the ceiling to the walls. On the other side of the room of course: we weren't anywhere near the tubes enough to get suffocated.

"I'll-I'll hack it, you can relax if you want" he told Chell specifically, since robots didn't need to charge as much as humans, commonly referred to as 'sleeping' by humans. Humans could rest in a range of ways, unlike robots, from sitting down to slouching to sleeping. On the other hand, robots shut down for a frighteningly long time, but they don't feel it until they have woken up again. It only feels like a second to wake up to the robot charging, while it takes _forever _to others, in real time.

Chell didn't rest though, despite Wheatley's instructions. She wandered towards the area that showed the Neurotoxin Generator, and fired a blue portal on one panel, and an orange portal on another. On the other hand, Wheatley was trying (and failing) to hack the Neurotoxin Generator. Soon enough, I heard a bang, and a slight odour escaped the room.

"Did you manage to hack it?" I asked Wheatley, who was busy concentrating on hacking.

"No...did Chell do something to the Neurotoxin and it worked?"

I looked towards the right and surely enough, one part of the Generator broke. Wheatley, pleased, told Chell to keep doing whatever it was she was doing.

"Well done Chell!" I praised her, jumping up and down in excitement. I also praised Wheatley too, since it only seemed fair...despite him not getting anywhere in the Neurotoxin business.

"Ah, I see...almost done, then?" Wheatley asked Chell after a couple more clashes of the metals. After a fourth clash, Chell came rushing down, alarms rung, and the floor shook. It shook as hard, if not harder, then the first time we met Chell.

"_Warning: The Neurotoxin pressure has reached dangerously unlethal levels"_

"Ah! The tube's still broken! We can ride straight to Her!" Wheatley yelled out, "I can't...hold...on!"

"Grab on to me!" I called out to him. Before he could answer, I was already gripping his hand, and we both got sucked in. Chell followed, and we began the trip that would change our lives.

* * *

Me and Wheatley continued down the tube, after being separated from Chell. It was a long, bumpy ride, and it was all done in silence. After a while, I decided to talk to him.

"Wheatley...I'm sorry that you have to do this. You will be lonely, after all..."

"Don't worry about it. I'm pretty sure I'll be fine. Stop worrying!" Wheatley told me in a comforting, playful tone.

"Are you sure?" I asked. Wheatley looked up at the ceiling, seemingly worried.

"...I'm sure" Wheatley decided, and I nodded.

* * *

The tube started moving for some reason. "Wheatley, get ready" I told him, and he nodded.

We tumbled down the tube, reuniting with Chell and GlaDOS. "Hello!" Wheatley bluntly said to Chell.

"I hate you so much" GlaDOS stated in a matter-of-factly way.

"_Warning: central core is 80 per cent corrupt"_

"That's funny. I don't feel corrupt. In fact, I'm feeling pretty good"

"_Alternate cores detected"_

"Oh, that's me they're talking about!" Wheatley exclaimed.

"And me" I added.

"_To initiate transfer, please deposit substitute core in the receptical. Remember, only one core can be transferred at a time, unless they are going to be used for emotion absorption"_

"Core transfer? Oh, you are _kidding_ me" GlaDOS said, annoyed.

"Right, Wheatley, here's your chance. Plug yourself into there, and I'll plug myself in after you've been transferred. That way, no negative emotions can enter you, since I'll stop you from doing any immoral behaviour" I told him, and he obeyed my instructions.

"Do _not _let that idiot into _my _mainframe" GlaDOS told Chell and me in a clear, word-by-word way, and neither of us obeyed her.

"Yeah, you _should _let that idiot into the mainframe" Wheatley argued, still running towards the receptical.

"Don't you _dare _let him in"

"Let me in!"

"_Don't _do it"

"Don't listen to Her! Ju-"

"Oh for crying out loud!" I yelled, annoyed, and pushed Wheatley into the receptical.

"What did you do tha-" Wheatley began, before he was interrupted by the Announcer's speech.

"_Substitute core accepted. Substitute core, are you ready to start the procedure?"_

* * *

**Author's Notes – **Yes, I know, this chapter is really long. But it was well worth the wait, right? Anyway, there's something important I want to share with you guys. I said that I was hosting a competition, right? Well, I am cancelling that competition now. This chapter is very long, and as you can probably tell, I have found a different way to end the story then I originally planned, so there will be no more voting for Wheatley or Morality. Sorry for any inconvenience.


	7. Teaching Morals

**IMPORTANT**** – **Do _not_ read this chapter or more unless you have finished at least Chapter 5 of the original Portal 2. There are major spoilers ahead that have just been edited to see fit. You have been warned!

**Chapter 7: Teaching Morals**

"Press it! Press it!" Wheatley and I yelled eagerly at Chell. Simply putting Wheatley into the...thing (I couldn't remember what it was called) didn't work. Chell would have to portal herself towards the panel, since the panels kept flipping up.

"No! Don't press it!" GLaDOS argued back. "You're unqualified. So I would just give up if I were you"

However, Chell managed to get close enough to the button. She pressed the button and Wheatley sank lower and lower. A wave of regret swept over me, but I was going to join him too.

"_Stalemate resolved"_

"I just-I just thought...what if this hurts? What if this really hurts? Aw, I didn't think of that..." Wheatley said in panic, and I face-palmed. I could have sworn I warned him about that in the first place, numerous times.

"Oh, it will. _Believe_ me it will" GLaDOS told him in torment.

"You're just saying that, aren't you? No, you're not just saying that. You're not just saying that at all. Just how painful are we-AAARGH!" Wheatley screamed, and I gasped at his pain.

_I should of gone in there instead. It would have been right, it would have been right..._ I tormented myself, almost crying. I closed my eyes as GLaDOS screamed, and covered my face.

Soon enough, Wheatley's cries stopped. When I looked up and revealed my face, Wheatley was attached to Her body. "Woah...check me out, partner!" Wheatley admired himself in content. "We did it! I'm in control of the entire facility now!" I smiled at Wheatley in relief. It looked like I wasn't going to be needed after all. However, I wanted to be sure.

"Oh yes, I forgot. The Escape lift. I'll call it now" Wheatley said, and surely enough, the lift arrived, with a 'ping' noise accompanying it. "I just can't believe how big I am! I mean, you two are _tiny_" Wheatley continued to admire himself.

"Oh, I just thought of something...how am I going to get out of here? You know, being bloody massive and everything...I'll tell you what, get into the lift, I'll eject myself, and you'll get ready to catch me. Got it?"

"We need to plug myself in" I ignored him, reminding him of our original plan, pointing to a separate switch which allowed the installation of personality cores.

"Oh, what? No, we don't need that. Just get into the lift" Wheatley urged, but I refused.

"I don't think you'll like it down here alone. And besides, it will be better than getting frustrated"

"She will be a nuisance. Like a tumour" snarled a familiar, female voice.

"Sorry...what?" Wheatley asked, and the room started to be coloured red. Before the conversation could continue, and since I knew what was coming, I plugged myself to the switch.

"_Morality core, are you ready to be installed?"_

"Yes," I told the announcer.

"Wait, I didn't give you permission for that!" Wheatley insisted, but I wasn't going to give up now.

"Look, Wheatley, I have a feeling you need me. Not just because I am a Morality core. But because I am more than that to you. And I want to be with you, even more than freedom" I told him, and he looked at me, surprised.

_"Intelligence Dampening Sphere aka GLaDOS, are you ready for Morality core to be installed?"_

"I..." Wheatley began. After a brief moment, he made his decision clear. "...yes..."

* * *

It wasn't painful being attached; all there was were a simple feeling of merging with someone else's body. That was it. However, I couldn't imagine what pain Wheatley went through when _he _was being transferred. It was horrible to hear, never mind see, Wheatley in so much pain.

"_**She doesn't understand. How can she love you if she came inside to stop you?" **_hissed a violent voice in my head. Perfect. I could now hear Wheatley's and the machine's thoughts. I believed it was my turn to take action.

_Because it is right. It is right to stop you from doing bad things to your friends. _I thought as hard as I could, remembering my specialized skill I so-hard practised. "_How do you know that?" _Wheatley asked us both in his head.

"_**I know because Morality here, who is far inferior in intellect compared to you, doesn't understand. She practically doesn't know you"**_

_I know because in my side of the story, I don't want any of my friends to be hurt. And that includes you. I told you many times that I didn't want you hurt. In fact, I was thinking of going in the machine myself. _I told Wheatley.

"_Really?"_

_Yes._

"_So why didn't **you** do it, then?"_

_I felt like it was right. I realised only too late that I am the only one that can handle the machine's capacity, even though I doubted it. I always doubted myself. Until I met you. When I met you, I felt a new hope, a new joy, all because of you._

Wheatley was left speechless, until the machine decided to intrude again. _**"Don't be ridiculous. If you had your 'new hope and joy' you wouldn't have left him here"**_

_I didn't. _I reminded it. _I decided to stay here with him, all at the cost of possible freedom._

"She did all the work," GLaDOS told Wheatley. Right. The outside surface had a negative effect too.

_She's wrong, _I told Wheatley. _You did some of the work too, but remember that Chell had a part to play in it._

"Well, that's true, but I helped her, right?" Wheatley told GLaDOS. Chell nodded.

"_Oh, you were right!" _Wheatley thought excitedly. Things were going well.

"_**She's lying!" **_snapped the machine in defeat.

_How can I be? It was a team effort. Wheatley did his best, and so did Chell. Who (apart from GLaDOS) could ask for more?_

The machine quietened down, and so did Wheatley. "All right then, now _that _argument has been cleared, I'm going to try and eject myself"

"_**Don't you want to have all the power?" **_The machine sneered, in a tempting tone. It was like trying to tame a devil.

_Don't you want to be with your friends? I can eject myself, don't worry. It's your choice, but I'll come with you if you want to escape. _I told him.

"Okay...one, two, three! Oh...why is it not ejecting?"

"Moron, you need another core transfer if you want to escape" snarled GlaDOS.

"Oh..." Wheatley said, surprised. "I'm not a moron, by the way..."

"Yes you are. You're the moron they built to make _me _an idiot! The engineers tried everything to make me behave...to slow me down. They put a core inside. It was like a tumour"

_Don't listen to her! _I told Wheatley. This was _not _going to end well.

"No, you're lying, you're lying!" Wheatley argued.

"Yes, you're the tumour" snapped GLaDOS.

"Well, now who's a moron! Could a moron punch...you...into...this...pit? Ha! Could a moron do that?" Wheatley yelled in fury, punching Chell further and further into the bottomless pit with each word he spoke.

_Wheatley, don't do this! This is your friend! **GLaDOS **is the enemy, not Chell! _I yelled at Wheatley, freezing his movements.

"_**See, she is trying to stop you" **_the machine said in triumph. But I wasn't going to give up yet.

_I'm not trying to stop you. I'm trying to prevent you from doing things that you'll regret later._

"_So you **are **trying to stop me!"_

_No!...No! Chell is your friend, it's wrong to do that to her!_

Surprisingly, Wheatley stopped. "I'm sorry, Chell. You're my friend, and I've changed now. Not because I want to but because I'm afraid I'll be alone" Wheatley sighed, hanging his head low. Chell's expression softened, and she pointed at me.

"Oh, sorry...I forgot about her. Anyway..." Wheatley paused, and he tried to pull up the lift. However, the glass was broken and Chell and GlaDOS fell. "...I'll see you on the surface?" Wheatley said, puzzled, while I giggled. Well, at least the machine wasn't going to be speaking for a while.

**Author's Note – **What do you think of the friendlier version to the end of Chapter 5? I'm not quite ready to finish off the story so soon, so I made Chell and PotaDOS fall in anyway. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
